1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slitwise exposure type copying camera and, more specifically, to an apparatus for holding a sensitized material in the slitwise exposure type copying camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a camera to form a plate (which can be used for subsequent reproduction) from an original. The camera is generally larger than a normal copying machine. The camera should provide images of very high quality, it must be handled under daylight conditions, and it should occupy as small an area as possible. For these reasons, the slitwise exposure technique has been employed in such cameras.
A camera of this type is illustrated in FIG. 1. This camera was developed by the inventor of the present invention.
The conventional slitwise exposure type copying camera includes a holder 101 for holding an original 103 in a flat position; a holder 108 for holding sensitized material 121 so that the material 121 is parallel to the original 103; a projecting optical system 110 which includes an original illuminating system which is movable with respect to the holder 101 and the holder 108; and a conveying device 120 for feeding.multidot.discharging the sensitized material 121 and from the holder 108. The projecting optical system 110 runs between the original holder 101 and the sensitized material holder 108 to projecting slitwise images of the original 103 on the sensitized material 121. A developing apparatus 137 may be provided below the body of the camera.
The sensitized material holder 108 and the original holder 101 are parallel to each other so that the space occupied by the whole apparatus is small. Since the optical system 110 runs between the holder 101 and the holder 108 and since both holders are stationary, the image of the original 103 is scanned and exposed on the sensitized material 121. The structure illustrated in FIG. 1 is suitable for equal scale magnification. For variable scale magnification, an appropriate optical system and the like should be provided between the sensitized material holder 108 and the original holder 101. This enlarges the apparatus because of the considerable space required between the sensitized material holder 108 and the original holder 101. Therefore, a conventional slitwise exposure type copying camera is not suitable for variable scale magnification.